


Star wars revenge of the cartels but translated way to many times

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Translated way to much times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just whats the tittel says revenge of the cartels is a fic and i. Translated it way to many times
Relationships: Rexsoka - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golddude22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/gifts), [TabbyWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/gifts).



While the ship was on board, Anakin was separated. I am not satisfied with this mission. The last robber was a tree and was locked in his Sita Lord. But he had a job.

"Hello, sniper, we need to be ready to land," he said.

Tylu.

“Brothers?

The young man was asleep. He did not criticize. He is ten years old now, so he is very close. Not everywhere, Montereyas and Lecco have so much to offer. It consumes energy. So you get a lot of sleep, and the clone wakes you up one last time with a color card to fight with, so they don’t take it away. However, he had to get up to the forest to fall outside.

He gives her a soft sword, and Anika Toma remembers how she felt when she fought Obi-Wan a few years ago. It gave him five more minutes, so he had to get up, thinking he had already started preparing the soil.

With their help, he stood up and pulled out Asoka's seat.

"Ahoko," he shook his head, "here we are."

He opened his eyes and raised his eyes.

Yes, you asked him.

"Yes, come on, I will love you later," he said in the box.  
Follow him

\- Do you need help, sir?

"No, not at all. Nothing."

"No, why do I have to?

\- I can be nervous, Sneip.

King Ahsoka. "I was wrong, I was there last night.

“Oh, so the war started, why did you do that?

King Ahsoka. "I have nothing wrong with your card"

Uncle's breath. Asking other people about getting a card is a common test if someone sees the abuse as carelessly as a card.

"I will not instruct you to look closely at your book. At this time look at these salads."

"Yes. What is the knowledge in this power?

"V-V, the Chancellor wants to ensure unity through the eyes of the vessel, so we must listen to our commander, Captain Rex, to confirm him, or his weapons." Get the contract services mentioned by Anak. He added that he was "connected".

"Is it high?" Laughing, Ahuaka asked, “When did this happen?

Hi, Anakin said "but it should not be"

"See if you can stop the flow and stick to it," he added.

"Yes, sir," he replied, and began to invite her to a party.

A few minutes later, a voice came to talk. Does not see anything with all filters.

\- WHERE?

\- Is it too late, can we sit down?

"State Goal"

"We urge the public to discuss working with a captain with Captain Rex."

\- And who is he?

\- I am Ahsoka Tano and I am with my teacher Anakin Skywalker.

\- normal weight?

"Yes, it is Anakin Sky Walker"

"Well, I'm sure our guide will be interested to see you. Surprisingly, at least let's move on to BG.

The transfer was completed and a face mask can be seen on the chart.

"It's not a bad shot. It's even better. Did anyone learn the right string for that?"

\- No, the current one spends most of his time defending the senator.

Anika wants to answer, but at the same time gets on the computer and starts traveling.

Anakin was a wonderful world that he hoped to leave in the sky, a beautiful white and white sky on earth before floating on the earth of hundreds of oranges. Green when the forest comes. Financial Information 2.

\- What is the B-Five? Anakin asked how they were going to the so-called airport.

"The third is sitting" in the glass window, Asoka replied. "It feels like a reception here," he added, looking at the people on the edge of the stage.

"Very good," Fries murmured as he got off the plane at night and finished the engine.

As you can see, they look better in hospitality. One of the first things he noticed was that almost half of the group covered the entire body, including the head. The only man mentioned was the man who wrapped his long black hair in the hat Ahsoka wore on his ankle. I wish I could do it again often. Her hair is beautiful and her hair is beautiful.

But some people today do not hide their knowledge. Two-thirds of men are women without freckles, and most are freckles. They are right. Hinenas


	2. Chapter 2

Then with the fall of the king he left the door. Some claimed that Anak told the king.

When he had finished, Anak bowed his head.

"The Senate did not allow the prime minister," Ahsoka said.

“I wonder if this is his word,” he said.

Before making Anna a cork, we said, "I'll talk." Have you become his master with them?

Turning the cork, he went to the place of King Anak.

A group of people are watching the damage. He has known Anakin ever since.

"Where does it come from?" He asked.

\- You're not doing anything wrong, what do you think I'm talking about?

At the end of the video, Anak thanked, “I have,” but only if you know me well. "

"I just talked," I continued.

“I don’t want it to be independent,” Anaki added. "But the law shouldn't exist. I can't design. The republic and its implementation. When that doesn't happen."

What happens and then you are released?

Both Arkira and Anakin need to ask questions. He did his holy service, but they lay so helpless that they could not touch him, that they might increase the nothingness of the king's words.

If you want to stay on the road, help yourself wander after the war.

"If we can't prove it will work."

"Must go -"

For now, Hulu has decided it’s time to see the next one.

"Hello friends, IRC is one of the most respected people when we talk about the discovery of Arod Durgodibas. As you can see, my parents."

King began to use the hologram on his sheet, slightly removing it from his helmet.

I will pray for you, I will come here, salvation will come to him, I do not mean that this does not bother him.

"Hello," Records said, and then Ankin replied, "I'll call the islands."

"It shouldn't be," King said. “You can use it,” he added. He added the magic of the Holocaust.

King was very worried. Kama Rema Anna did so and saw Ananti leave.

After a brief defensive battle, King Anak scored his own goal.

"Of course I can't feed him now," Anaki said.

King we said, "Masters of what we do."

Anakin met with the buttons, then clicked և when they got half a minute և five calls to deal with a small hologram, they swallow Pitachis guns today. Donkey

'General! He wanted to know what they were saying. "How can it be a minister?"

King and Anakin said. "Yeah, well, but stupid. I want you to pass the law first.

"It simply came to our notice then.

"And you will hear," said Peter about five times.

The real boss who said someone fired him hurt him.

"Knox. Why is that possible?" I said in general

The wick was confirmed before Anakin could tell. "I have five when I finally grow up."

"I'm sorry about that. I urge you not to go too far.

"And in the case of travel." He asked the king

"I'm here: I'm a soldier. A salary is not enough to clean up the whole army and put out the chaos. Sir."

"We just realize then. Do you think there should be a punishment?"

I think it’s hard. However, it is difficult to keep the heat in the hole.

"... never, it's easy. I really think it's back.

"What can we do?"

"It was normal," King said. "Are you waiting for a fifth person call?"

'And then a few hours.

“Before eating.

He also entered the 1st office.

The bit area led to a short walk


End file.
